elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Odahviing (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Storm Call does the storm call shout make him hositle too? Can you kill him? And if so, will you be able to call him after he is dead? This dragon reminds me of Starscream for some reason... 12:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) If a lightning bolt hits him yes. No unless console commands are used problably because Starscream is the right hand ruler of Megatron Petdragon So now that Alduin is dead, he's my friend. But what's the point? If i call him, nothing happens. I thought he would land, so we could talk, have a tea or fly a bit? Or must i target the "call dragon shout" at an enemy an then he will appear and kill it? Zarathustra01 (talk) 18:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Call upon him during a battle he'll stay tell every enemy is dead. If you haven't done the civil war quests yet it they offer some nice opportunities to watch him work. LordVukodlak (talk) 22:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) he was killed if you read a book in sky haven temple it says he was killed and buried near riften 18:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) the book is call atlas of dragons 21:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) * He was brought back to live by Alduin. 18:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) /* Unheard of Bug? */ Yeah, Xbox 360, and I left the room after I had already talked to him and told him to wait before heading to Alduin. He hadn't turned around. So you know, only after about 30 HOURS of leveling, getting shouts, and finishing questlines do I go back. Odahviing is gone, and to get to him it says I have to be outside of Dragons Reach through a wall on the edge of Whiterun. Kinda pissed because it is keeping me from beating the story. Just wanted to know if this was a bug and why the heck Bethesda hasn't fixed it yet. Anyone else getting this? Name Translation Since this article is locked, I'm just wondering about the translation given for Odahviing's name. 'Od' means snow, 'ah' means hunt or hunter (I can't remember, as it could be both) and 'viing' means wing. Surely the translation on this article should be given as 'Snow Hunt/er Wing'? If I am right could this be changed? AngelWing (talk) 18:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Forethought I think it would be worth noting on the page that, not only can Odahviing be mounted, but he has unique audio differing from other dragons. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 06:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I will add that in. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 07:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Is that really worth the add? If so, might as well say the same thing about Parthurnax and Alduin. It's not really unique due to Odahviing's voice actor recording more lines. In fact, it could be said for the majority of characters in the game every time a new piece of DLC is added. I really don't think it's worth mentioning due to it being expected of Odahviing. 13:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC)